


Mischief Yielding Glorious Results

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: time is more of a concept [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Complete, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Good Loki, Grinding, Groping, Jealousy, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Bucky has been pining away for one Steve Rogers since before they even hit puberty, and that hadn't changed since either one of them had woken up on the wrong side of the 21st century.  Loki, tired of Bucky's whining, decides to take things into his own hands, hopefully getting both men to finally go after what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

                There were a lot of things about living in the 21st century that Bucky needed to get used to. The first, and most important, was no longer being a HYDRA asset. Living for himself freely was occasionally difficult for him to accomplish; often looking towards someone, usually Steve, for direction when none was needed. The second thing that took a lot of processing was living in a building owned by Howard Stark’s son. He never, in a million years, expected that to be in his future. Of course, he hadn’t expected a lot of the things he had been through. The last bit had everything to do with adjusting to the norms and vernacular of the times. Steve had some of the same struggles he did, there was a lot to absorb and adopt. Most of it he enjoyed and was wager to dive into. Other things, terrible things, were still around and he had no idea how such insidious practices still survived. HYDRA was just a drop in the bucket. All-in-all, he was dealing. He had found unlikely companions in Thor and Loki. Due to them being literal aliens they had an equal amount of adjustments to make when becoming accustomed to living on Earth. Loki seemed to blend in much more easily than the rest, Bucky wasn’t sure if that had to do with his magical abilities or just the type of person that he was. Either way, Loki inserted himself into a few of Bucky’s routines and he was not one to complain about it, especially when he would return from Asgard with the only beverage capable of getting him drunk.

                Every time Loki or Thor returned Bucky would sometimes find himself running to them like an excited puppy, not only because they usually brought back alcohol, but because he would never grow tired of spending company with aliens. It was like every sci-fi novel he had read come to life. Right now, he was sitting with Loki on the roof while they sipped mead and smoke the clove cigarettes Bucky had come to appreciate. Bucky took a deep breath and leaned against the railing as he watched the skyline fade into dusk.

                “Natasha told me that Sharon is going to ask Stevie out on a date,” Bucky sighed. That was another thing about the 21st century he had to get used to. He could be openly attracted to men now. He saw it daily and watched with everyone else when legislation passed making gay marriage legal. All of this and he still hadn’t told his best friend that he was attracted to men. That he was attracted to _him_ , attracted to Steve. Always had been, even when he was 100lbs soaking wet and fought off pneumonia every year. Loki had become a surprising confidant over time.

                “Did she? That’s rather dull, isn’t it?” Loki hummed.

                “Dull?” Bucky frowned.

                “Of course. Sharon Carter, blonde, ambitious, strong. She works hard but hardly makes an impression. Steve would find himself bored rather quickly,” he replied.

                “At least she has all her limbs and isn’t prone to nightmares that destroy half the bedding in the apartment. I should stop sleeping with knives under my pillow,” Bucky lamented.

                “Still on about that? Has he not made it clear that he is unbothered by your lack of a flesh appendage and has helped you through numerous nightmares?” Loki turned to give him a hard look. Loki had been a sounding board for Bucky for quite some time now. He appreciated Bucky and all his quirks, he even appreciated the feelings he had for the captain. He just wished both men could see how much they loved each other so he could stop listening to the whining. Natasha had briefly confided him Loki that Steve wanted nothing more than to kiss each of Bucky’s nightmares and bad feelings away, but would take whatever he could get as he had, _wrongly_ , assumed Bucky was straight as an arrow. 

                “I know. He’s the most perfect human being on the planet and would sacrifice his own happiness forever if it meant the people he cared about were happy. I’m not going to be another one of the people he has to make endless sacrifices for,” Bucky nearly hissed.

                “You. Are. Exhausting,” Loki punctuated and took a long swig of his drink.

                “You aren’t exactly easy-going yourself, pal,” Bucky snorted.

                “You don’t understand how tired I am of hearing you complain and pine after Steven. For fuck’s sake, pin him to the bed already and get down to it,” Loki threw up his arm and rolled his eyes.

                “It’s not that fucking easy,” the younger man snarled.

                “Of course it is. Next time he comes into your room to wish you good night, simply pull him to the bed and mount him. He never wears underwear so you’ll have far fewer barriers,” Loki smirked.

                “And when he rejects me that means a whole mess of heart ache and awkwardness. No thanks,” Bucky flicked his cigarette off the roof and shrugged, “I’d rather have Steve as a friend than not at all.” Loki was silent for a moment and felt a surge of something well in his chest. He understood the feeling, but knew exactly how little Bucky had to worry about it. His resolve broke and he decided that a magical intervention was necessary. He turned swiftly and roughly grabbed Bucky by the chin and brought them eye-to-eye.

                “You, my friend, are about the get a lesson in how incredibly dim-witted you are,” he intoned and snapped his fingers with his free hand. Within the next second Bucky was immersed in darkness.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                He had no idea what happened, all he knew was that his head felt like someone put it in a vice and his whole body ached. In fact, he felt heavy, as if his body was being weighed down by something. He chanced to open his eyes and found he was nestled deep in Steve’s bed. At least, it appeared to be Steve’s bed. The room was certainly his, if the art work on the walls was anything to go by. Early morning light was filtering in through the blinds and the room smelled faintly of bergamot. He slowly sat up and winced as pain rocketed down his neck and back.

                “Buck? You awake?” he heard from the hallway. When he turned his head, he was greeted by Steve, face tense with worry, as he entered the room. Steve also had a beard, which he didn’t remember him having before. And boy did he like the look of it.

                “When did you grow a beard, Stevie?” Bucky managed before he passed right back out.

                When he woke up again the blinds were drawn completely closed and the room was dimly lit by a lamp to his left. He slowly rolled towards it to find Steve beside him, quietly reading while Bucky had slept. The movement caught his attention and Steve’s face broke into a soft smile as soon as he looked at Bucky’s eyes.

                “Well, good morning to you,” he grinned.

                “I – hi. Why…what happened? Why do I feel like I’ve been hit by a train?” Bucky breathed.

                “We had a rough mission yesterday. I’m guessing it took a lot more out of you than we thought. I had JARVIS run a scan while you were sleeping but he didn’t find anything noteworthy,” Steve explained. Then he found the blonde’s hand reach out to gently comb through Bucky’s hair, smoothing it back. Bucky leaned into the touch and nearly nuzzled the large palm on the side of his face. The heat of it was comforting and he was tempted to drag Steve deep under the covers with him. Tempted. Not enough to act. But then he suddenly registered what information Steve had just given him.

                “Wait. What mission? I didn’t go on a mission. Last thing I remember was bitching with Loki on the roof,” Bucky raised a brow. Steve’s own brow furrowed as he leaned down so their faces were much closer.

                “Are you experiencing memory loss, babe? We had a mission in Maine. There was a warehouse with the Serpent Society and you took quite a few hits. Mostly because you seem to think I’m still a bag of bones,” Steve seemed to be searching the brunette’s face. But Bucky’s brain was elsewhere. _Babe?_ The word just kept repeating in his head.

                “I…none of that is remotely familiar to me,” he answered.

                “I should get you down to the med bay. Have Dr. Cho run some tests,” Steve announced before unceremoniously picking him up and carrying his bridal style out of the bed room. Bucky squeaked for a second, not expected the motion at all.

                “Why are you carrying me? My legs work just fine,” Bucky tensed.

                “I’m sure they do,” Steve chuckled, “But you’re possibly injured and definitely still in pain. Besides, you weren’t complaining when I carried you home the other night. And I know you secretly love it when I manhandle you.” Steve then placed a series of small kisses along Bucky’s neck and behind his ear. He had no fucking idea what was going on, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to investigate or stop what was happening. Steve’s lips were against his skin. That’s where all his focus went.

                By the time they made it down to the medical floor he had been subjected to several more kisses from Steve and experienced some low-level beard burn on his face and neck as Steve simply nuzzled him, never once setting him down. Bucky was loving every second. The lights were bright in the medical bay and there were numerous doctors and nurses about. There was already a bed ready for him, he guessed JARVIS had communicated their incoming arrival. Beside the bed was Dr. Cho, who he had gotten to know quite well after his rescue from HYDRA as they erased his various triggers.

                “Hi, Bucky. I heard there were some issues leftover from your most recent mission,” she greeted.

                “Apparently,” he mumbled as Steve gently placed him on the bed and stepped to the side so a nurse could run his vitals.

                “He has some serious memory loss. He doesn’t remember the mission at all. And he’s not quite acting himself,” Steve cut in.

                “That’s…distressing,” Dr. Cho pursed her lips and picked up the Starkpad to swipe through some documents, “Let’s start easy. We can do a quick assessment to see where your memory is at and then work from there after we get a baseline.” Bucky just nodded, already knowing what questions were coming his way. He relaxed against the pillow and smiled at the doctor and Steve.

                “Sounds good to me,” he nodded. Steve sat in the chair to his right and leaned against the bed.

                “Perfect. First one is easy. Name?” she began.

                “James Buchanan Barnes,” he drawled.

                “We can count that as correct,” she giggled and checked something on the pad.

                _Count it as correct?_ Bucky thought to himself. _How was that, in any way, wrong?_

                “What year is it?” she continued.

                “2015,” he answered quickly. That gave everyone in the room pause.

                “Excuse me?” Steve stared.

                “What?” Bucky tensed.

                “Bucky? Did you say 2015?” Dr. Cho confirmed.

                “Yes. That’s the year. Its October, 2015. You just…” Bucky trailed off as he thought about Steve planning a simple halloween costume and knowing Sharon was planning on matching her’s to his’.

                “Buck…no. It’s 2021,” Steve stood and bent over Bucky in the bed. He was looking down at him with deep concern across his face. He lifted his hand to gently card through Bucky’s hair and tilt his head slightly. Steve worried his lower lip and Bucky wasn’t sure how to react.

                “The fuck its 2021!” Bucky spat.

                “It is, though. It is 2021. I just – I – Dr. Cho?” Steve began to feel panic and looked to her quickly.

                “We need to run some tests. Some serious diagnostics and assessment. I’ll order some – “

                “No!” Bucky interrupted her, “I’m not injured and I’m not crazy. I didn’t lose 6 years.”

                “Steve,” Dr. Cho breathed out, “Your husband must be suffering from some sort of extensive injury that the serum doesn’t seem to be healing whatever damage he suffered.”

                “Wait. Stop!” Bucky began to stand up but Steve gently pushed him back down. Bucky scowled harsher than Steve had seen in quite some time, “Do not talk about me like I’m not sitting right the fuck here. And why did you call me his husband?” When he looked back to Steve he saw concern turn to sadness and tension.

                “Bucky…I…” Steve began before taking a steadying breath and holding onto Bucky’s flesh hand, “Something is wrong. Something happened. You need to let Dr. Cho figure out what’s wrong.”

                “We need scans,” Dr. Cho interjected, “There is something disrupting your ability to access your memories.” Bucky was frozen. He looked back and forth between both of them while trying to work out what was going on. He knew nothing was wrong with his brain. Then, however, he remembered Loki and that quick snap of his fingers.

                “Loki!” Bucky gasped, “We need Loki. He did this. He fucking did something. This is some alternate reality or whatever and that’s what must be going on. Go call him. JARVIS!”

                “He’s off-planet,” Steve puzzled, “And I don’t think that’s what’s going on here. You need to – “

                “I need to talk to Loki, _Steve_. That’s what I need. I’m not fucking crazy,” He pulled at the covers and moved from the bed. Steve held his hands back and looked over Bucky’s entire body. His fingers were tapping against his side the way Steve always did when he was working something out in his head, brow furrowed heavily in concentration. Within the next 3 seconds two things happened. The first was Steve grabbing Bucky’s metal arm and pulling the hand close to his face. Immediately after Loki appeared in the hospital room with a fierce smirk on his face.

                “Where’s your wedding band?” Steve growled.

                “Seems I arrived a bit late,” Loki sighed, “Oh well. I’m here nonetheless.”

                “You fucker,” Bucky bit and gave Loki a shove.

                “What is going on?” Steve raised a brow and kept his hand wrapped around Bucky’s metal wrist.

                “Just something to stop James’ whining,” the god sighed.

                “How in the hell would thrusting me into some weird reality where I’m married to Steve make me feel any better?!” he swallowed.

                “Oh, my dear solider. This is not an alternate timeline. I just put you somewhere else along the one you were already on,” he chuckled.

                “Hold on,” Dr. Cho held up both her hands, “You took a man from the past and put him into the future? For what reason?”

                “And where is the Buck from now?” Steve demanded.

                “That is the most elegant piece of this little spell,” Loki replied cryptically.


	2. Chapter 2

                2015

                Bucky woke up slowly. The room was completely dark and he felt stiffness all down his back. He flipped the lamp on and looked around the room. This room…was not right. It was his old room from several years ago, he even felt the knife he used to keep under his pillow. There was a phone on the side table that he grabbed to confirm his suspicions.

                “Damnit, Loki,” he grunted. He remembered now. He remembered the moment he found himself displaced in time and had to endure many panicked moments before things righted themselves. It had lasted about two or three days, if he was remembering the days exactly.

                “Good morning. Or afternoon. Whichever,” he heard from behind him. He turned briskly to see Loki lounging in the armchair with a book resting in his palm.

                "At least you were here this time,” Bucky sat up fully and stretched out his arms. When the panels in his arm whirled and reset he looked down at his ring finger to see the engraved wedding band he got just 5 years prior. He smiled and smoothed his thumb over it briefly. He thought about how Steve reacted and just rolled his shoulders. He was sure to walk out of this room and find Steve lounging on the couch, still clean-shaven and probably trying to find something to occupy his time. They had a strange string of calmness during that stretch.

                “I don’t want to give myself any spoilers, but I assume my sending you into the future yielded good results,” Loki cocked his head.

                “Yea, yea. But I’ll be a little pissed about it when I get back, even if you meant well. Don’t be surprised if I sock ya,” Bucky was pulling on a jacket from his closet and then eased on a glove over his metal hand. He had moved past hiding it, but the wedding band would not go unnoticed, and it wasn’t like he could just slip it off. In the future there was new cloaking tech that Tony had perfected; Bucky could make his arm appeared to be made entirely of flesh. Just before stepping out of the bedroom he pulled his hair back into a messy knot. Loki merely followed and waited to see how his little spell would play out.

                Bucky was right, he did find Steve trying to occupy his time. He was down in the common room with Sam and Natasha. Natasha had been, unsuccessfully, trying to get Steve to go with her to a ballet class. She said she only trusted Steve or Bucky to catch her as Clint and Sam struggled to keep any semblance of rhythm.

                “Hey, I take offense. I have plenty of rhythm,” Sam gasped.

                “I disagree,” Bucky snickered as he entered the room and sat down next to Steve, “Besides, you’re forgetting about Loki. I bet he would have no problem.”

                “Really?” Natasha intoned.

                “My mother insisted we learn to waltz. Would it surprise you to learn that Thor was dreadful at it?” the god laughed.

                “I’m sure Thor can dance fine,” Steve rolled his eyes.

                “Not better than I can,” Loki pressed.

                “Maybe I’ll make you be my new partner then,” the red head teased.

                “I feel like that will be terrible,” Sam added.

                “Why?” Bucky raised his brows.

                “Because they’ll probably kill each other,” he continued.

                “Or something,” Bucky pursed his lips and averted his eyes. Steve was looking over Bucky and noted the glove. He frowned and fought to bring it up, especially in front of the team. But Bucky knew what Steve was thinking, he usually did these days – or in the future.

                “Just a bad dream, Stevie. Nothing to worry about,” Bucky soothed as he placed his hand on the blonde’s knee, giving it a small squeeze. He caught the very quick hitch in Steve’s breath at the contact and filed that away.

                “Do you need me to do anything?” Steve pressed.

                “Nah. Just take it easy on me today,” he winked and watched confusion followed by a blush flash across Steve’s face. Sam made a quick face before the door opened with Sharon and Maria greeting them. Bucky had nothing to fear from Sharon, he knew that now – or in the future, that is. But he did remember this; he remembered feeling threatened by her and sad at the prospect of losing someone he didn’t have. He could see the way Sharon was looking at Steve right now; with intent and desire. He didn’t like that. At. All.

                “Hey, you two,” Natasha smiled at them.

                “Hi,” Maria waved before sitting next to Sam. She let her hand rest at the back of his neck and Bucky pretended not to notice. Those two were very careful in the beginning, but in the future they seemed to stop caring. More than once did Bucky walk in on them in the kitchen and gym pulling back from each other like any touch between them was scalding. When he and Steve got married, Loki and Thor found them in the en suite bathroom off the groomsmen changing rooms.

                “What is everyone talking about?” Sharon beamed as she sat near Steve on the arm rest of the couch. Steve smiled up at her, polite as always, but too much for Bucky’s liking.

                “Just talkin’ about how Loki might be a better dance partner for Natasha than Stevie here,” Bucky answered.

                “Aww, I’m sure Steve is a wonderful dancer,” Sharon praised.

                “I outta know. I taught him how to dance. Remember, Stevie? Had to stand on my toes the first few times. Good thing you didn’t weigh nothin’ then,” the brunette smiled at the memory of Steve so small and could almost wrap his hands entirely around the blonde’s middle.

                “Come on, Buck,” Steve blushed again and buried his face in his hands.

                “Don’t need to be shy. You got much better. ‘specially when we had some whiskey. Definitely after you got all big. Liked that you could lead once in a while,” Bucky bit his lower lip and let his body lean against Steve’s on the couch. He learned how to push Steve’s buttons over the years, he knew even better how to toe the line between teasing and flirting.

                “You’re still better, though,” Steve sighed.

                “We could practice a bit more. Huh, Stevie? Wanna cut a rug?” Bucky pressed. Sam just laughed and Loki snorted.

                “Such a meatball, Buck,” Steve gave him a lighthearted shove and Bucky just winked at him again. Sharon watched the exchange with an arched brow, Natasha shared a similar expression.

                “That aside, I think I’ll have to see how Loki fares. Keep my options open,” Natasha stood from the couch and tugged on Loki’s collar. He let himself by guided from the room, knowing that resistance against the widow was generally futile. No matter how powerful Loki was in his own right, there was little point to go against the woman. Besides, she was incredibly impressive by Loki’s standards.

                “Well, I guess that’s that,” Sharon sighed, “So, Steve. Have you decided what you’re going to do for Halloween yet? Stark is still throwing a big costume party.”

                “Not sure. Never really did much with the holiday before. I mean, when we were young, Buck and I usually just saved up to see a dime flick,” he recalled.

                “Oh yea. You usually pretended not to be scared after,” he teased as he flashed back to dark nights with Steve pressed just a little bit closer to him in their small bed. Bucky not minding one bit.

                “Well, we could go see a scary movie if you wanted,” Sharon suggested. Bucky fought a bristle at the intent beneath her offer.

                “I kinda like the idea of a party. We could wear matching costumes. You could be me and I could be you,” Bucky grinned.

                “You’d be me?” Steve stared.

                “You don’t think I could pull off your uniform?” Bucky smirked.

                “I – I’m sure you could,” he chuckled and coughed, “We might go,” he turned to Sharon.

                “Oh. Then I’ll look forward to it. I was thinking of dressing as Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz_ , but a bit more updated,” she revealed.

                “We never did see that one, did we?” Bucky sought.

                “Nah. We meant to get around to it. But there was this war and all,” Steve laughed.

                “You’re a little shit, Rogers,” Bucky slapped his leg.

                “We should probably take the time to watch it before halloween, then. So, you get a few more references,” she supplied.

                “We can end it to the captain’s never-ending list,” Sam added.

                “We’ve been ticking through it at our own pace,” Bucky piled on.

                “And I was hoping to get in some training today. Tonight we could probably do a movie night, though,” Steve shrugged.

                “Ya know what, I think I’d like to spar a bit. I’m feelin’ antsy,” Bucky rose from the couch and held his hand out to Steve. Steve didn’t waste a second before taking Bucky’s hand and letting him pull him from the couch. Steve just smiled as Bucky walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Steve as he led them to the elevator. He had every intention of keeping their session chaste – or chaste by his more current standards, but he might get a bit more adventurous than this current Steve might be used to. His future husband would probably thank him for it later.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                2021

                “I need a better explanation,” Steve glared.

                “It’s pretty simple,” Loki rolled his eyes, “I was tired of this one whining so much about you like a lovesick puppy. So, I merely took matters into my own hands. I knew you desired him too and hope that eventually one of you would make a move. Hence, moving him long this timeline. Temporarily.” Bucky’s eyes were darting around the room as he came to fully understand the situation at hand.

                “Oh my god,” Bucky wheezed as he looked back to Steve, his wrist still in Steve’s hands. The way Steve was looking at him could knock him over.

                “This is very unexpected…” Dr. Cho observed, “I suppose it explains the slight anomaly in the preliminary scan.”

                “When – I – will we ever switch back?” Bucky glanced back at Loki hoping for something to calm him down more.

                “Not long. A few days,” he shrugged, “I could send you back right now. But I recall it lasted longer. I’ll do my best to avoid a time paradox.”

                “Hold on…this happened…you switched. Wouldn’t I have noticed this?” Steve seemed to be trying to relive the past to pinpoint the moment they switched when suddenly his eyes widened, “The glove. You wore a glove on your hand when we...said it was because you were having nightmares. But you seemed fine…you – we – oh my god. The first time we kissed wasn’t…” He trailed off, but Bucky was able to put two-and-two together. He pulled his hand back and then stormed out of the med bay. This was all too much for him. He could hear Steve on his heel, which was far from unusual. Steve would follow him anywhere. By the time he stopped he realized he had marched right up to his old bedroom, which was now a studio, apparently.

                “Buck, hang on,” Steve called after him as he trailed him right through the door.

                “This is a bit much,” he deflated. He knew Steve had as much control in this situation as he did. And, the more he thought about it, Steve might be even more distressed.

                “I’m not exactly thrilled. You might be my husband…but you aren’t. Not yet,” Steve sighed.

                “I’m…you married me?” Bucky turned to look at him.

                “Yea. I asked you to right after Christmas,” he smiled and picked up a photo that was hanging on the wall to their left.

[PIC of Steve and Buckyi n suits]

                Bucky looked at it too and managed a smile.

                “I cut my hair for it?” he bit his lip.

                “Yea. You surprised me with it, actually. I thought for sure you were going to keep it long,” he thought as he remembered the moment Bucky appeared in the doorway with shorter hair. Bucky looked further along the wall, there were several photos of them. His eyes became fixated on a shot of him asleep atop Steve’s chest.

                “I kinda want to grill you about everything I missed,” Bucky hummed, thinking about curling up with Steve right now, wanting what he would eventually have, but wanting it now.

                “Probably a bad idea. I have a feeling there’s a rule about that somewhere to avoid screwing something up. I mean, if I told you everything you might get a bit too overexcited,” Steve grinned at him.

                “Think I can’t be patient?” Bucky cocked his head.

                “Oh, I know you can’t,” Steve bit his lip and raked his eyes up and down Bucky’s body. He shivered at the look, the one he wished for every day.

                “Come on, Stevie,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

                “Nope. Not gonna get me to fold,” Steve held up his hands and walked backwards through the door, “I’m going to make some lunch. You hungry?”

                “I dunno. Can you make me something without burning down the tower?” he teased.

                “Oh. When you switch and my Buck gets back – he’s gonna get it,” Steve warned with a smile.

                “Get what?” Bucky wrinkled his nose. Steve grinned before smacking his ass and waltzing right out of the room. Bucky froze for a second to consider the implications and blushing at the idea.

                Alone in the room he continued to survey the various photos and drawings on the wall. Steve had fallen back into drawing like a fish released back into a river. There were dozens of canvases with paintings at various levels of completion, what looked like 30 sketchbooks, and even an area with a sculpture in the works. The photos, though – those kept his attention for quite some time.

                He kept smiling as he imagined what happened between the point he came from and the point he landed in. He had questions, endless questions, but he knew as well as any he’d never get answers. Especially not from Steve, not that he really wanted them. No one wants to spoil the end of a movie.

                “Buck? Nat and Wanda are here,” Steve called out form the kitchen. Bucky jogged out to see them and was greeted with women he had become very familiar with. Natasha’s hair was nearly platinum blonde, which wasn’t the first time he had seen it. She changed her hair almost with the seasons. Wanda, however, looked about the same with only a baby bump as a new addition.

                “Oh. The switch,” Wanda giggled.

                “The switch? You – wait, you knew?” Steve paused.

                “Yes. I remember when this happened from the other side. I was wondering when this would manifest,” she shrugged, as if the information wasn’t remotely important.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

2015

                Bucky and Steve were standing in the gym, both had changed into sweats, Bucky’s glove still firmly in place. No one had bothered them so far, and he sure as fuck hoped Sharon didn’t try to make her presence known. In the future, she isn’t so bad – moved on quickly and all that, but he still remembers the pain all too well; the fear that he’d lose Steve permanently.

                “So, hands only or should we bring in weapons?” Bucky asked as he double-checked that his glove was still firmly in place and then stripping off his t-shirt.

                “Let’s stick to hands only for now. We can bring out the knives and shield after we go a few rounds,” Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky just chuckled at him and the slow creep of pink that trailed down his neck and across his chest. Bucky might’ve been flaunting his shape a bit and arching his back just so, catching the majority of Steve’s attention. Before they could even get started Wanda came strolling through the gym with a pensive look on her face and some staff in her left hand. As she passed the two of them she looked up to wave before stopping. She tilted her head as she looked over Bucky and widened her eyes. Bucky, knowing exactly what she just realized, walked briskly over to her and whispered some quick Russian into her ear.

                “Prosto nebol'shoye zaklinaniye ischezlo. Derzhi yego pod shlyapoy, kukloy. ( _Just a little spell gone haywire. Keep it under your hat, doll_ ),” he said softly.

                “Loki?” she sought.

                “Obviously,” Bucky deadpanned and she seemed to accept that with ease. Steve had a confused expression for a second until Wanda nodded and ducked out of the room.

                “What was that about?” Steve quizzed.

                “Just a message I forgot to pass on,” he replied smoothly and stepped into Steve’s space, “Ready to get a little rough?” Bucky took a step back and waited for Steve to react. He was pleased to watch the blue eyes darken. Both men rolled their shoulders and waited for the other to move first. Steve was better, between the two of them, at waiting Bucky out. Bucky always moved first when it came to Steve. The 20s and 30s made him well-versed and solidified the theory of always needing to be one step ahead of the feisty blonde. Before Bucky could make solid contact, Steve wrapped his arm under Bucky’s armpit and flung him to the ground. Hard. He almost had the wind knocked out of him but was up in a second. Steve had a weakness, aside from the ones he collected for very personal reasons over the years. Steve always dropped his right and Bucky reached for at as soon as he saw the opportunity, which was right then. He circled and wedged his body between Steve’s torso and arm, throwing off his balance which sent him careening to the floor. Steve, however, swept his leg out fast and brought Bucky down almost as quickly. The two wrestled and struggled for dominance, neither holding it for very long. Soon, though, Steve had Bucky’s shoulders pinned to the ground and a leg pressed between the brunette’s legs. Bucky nearly moved himself into the touch, he was almost aching and was sure Steve would probably feel it soon if he didn’t shift the balance. Using his legs, he flipped them before Steve could realize the error in how he got Bucky to the mat. Triumphant, Bucky sat forcefully on Steve’s hips and pinned both arms, by the wrists, above Steve’s head. Steve was panting and Bucky grinned ear to ear. He leaned forward, an inch at a time, until his cheek rested against Steve’s.

                “I think I won this round,” he whispered against the shell of Steve’s ear. He felt the shudder that reverberated through the blonde’s body and ground down, as slightly as he could manage, along the line of Steve that was quickly hardening.

                “I – yea,” Steve breathed out, his chest rising and falling at a fast rate.

                “What do I get for winning, Stevie?” he whispered again, lips ghosting over the warm flesh.

                “Um, I’ll let you pick the movie tonight,” he suggested, surprising himself that he could even form words.

                “Sounds perfect,” Bucky smirked and slowly sat up, releasing Steve’s arms. He stared down at the body beneath him, his own chest beautifully on display as he remained firm in Steve’s lap. He bit his own lip playfully before slowly rising and letting Steve recover, “We should try weapons now. I do have a new knife I’d like to try. Then we can probably get a run in.”

                “Sure thing, Buck,” Steve rushed out and stood to adjust his pants. Bucky laughed quietly as Steve made his way over to the case where he kept the shield.

             

                 They did end up sparring for another 45 minutes before deciding to make a run through downtown, making it a solid 8 miles before deciding to call it for the day. After both men showered, separately, to Bucky’s dismay, they joined Sharon, Sam, Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey, in the common room. Scary movie night was a go.

                “So, what do the two super soldiers want to indulge in?” Tony began, “You’ve missed out on all the classics and the campy nonsense. Your choices are endless.”

                “Nothing with asylums or Nazis or medical gore,” Bucky answered before anyone else.

                “Yea. Those parameters sound pretty good to me too,” Steve agreed. Natasha seemed to be on the same page.

                “Things with demons? Ghosts? Serial killers? Those still on the table?” Tony checked.

                “As long as they don’t also have those other things I mentioned, I think we’ll be fine,” Bucky sighed. Sharon had left two spots open on the couch. Steve took the place in the middle and Bucky happily sat on the other side, feet propped up on the table as he leaned into Steve’s shoulder. The lights were quick to dim as Tony had JARVIS sort through and give them options for movies. There were only minor arguments before everyone agreed to the first Halloween movie. Both super soldiers were assured there wouldn’t be much to terrify them. However, Bucky hadn’t anticipated being as frightened as he was by what was basically a masked man who only seemed to focus on hunting teenagers. By the time they were 30 minutes in he was halfway on Steve’s lap and pressing his face against the larger man’s shoulder.

                “Aww, scared of some 80s camp, Barnes?” Tony laughed.

                “Shut up, Stark,” he shot.

                “Be nice, Tony. Bucky doesn’t do as well with scary movies as he might’ve led people to believe,” Steve soothed, pleased to have the warmth of the brunette against him. He had been completely ignoring Sharon this entire time, which felt rude, but he could hardly be bothered to care. Besides, Bucky had been acting so odd that he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He was wearing the glove but behaving as if nothing was wrong. If anything, he was full of more bravado and confidence than he had seen in him since the 30s.

                “It just doesn’t make any sense. What is that man’s motivation anyway? Why go after teenagers?” Bucky argued, voice muffled against Steve’s arm.

                “Its not like it’s a mission. It doesn’t have to make sense,” Rhodey chuckled, “The whole reason they made movies like this any way was to try and scare kids away from having sex.”

                “Did that work?” Steve wrinkled his nose at the backwards logic.

                “Oh, it backfired beautifully,” Tony beamed.

                “I was conceived in a basement after my dad had my mom watch the _Friday the 13 th_ films,” Sam added with a smile, “Pretty sure my sister was conceived after _Candy Man_.”

                “How would this make anyone horny?” Bucky continued to argue as he remained happily burrowed into Steve’s side. He wasn’t actually as scared as he was letting on, he just really wanted as much affection as he could soak up from this awkward and bashful version of Steve before he finally got him to open up. Which, coincidentally, happened once they started having sex.

                “It’s a weird way to get from point A to point B,” Steve hummed. He kept shifting his focus from the movie and what felt like Bucky’s hand creeping up his thigh towards his hip. They had a blanket strewn across them, Sharon as well, but she was barely touching him. She did, however, keep tugging on his sleeve to make little comments about the movie or ask him how he was enjoying it. She was being very sweet and attentive, but his world had been narrowed down to Bucky for as long as he could remember.

                “I can’t believe HYDRA’s greatest assassin is cowering at a man in a rubber mask,” Tony joked, “This can’t be that much scarier than what you have fought in real life, or even what passed for scary movies when you were kids.”

                “To be fair, both _Dracula_ and _Doctor X_ gave Buck nightmares. Kept me up all night,” Steve recalled.

                “Did he?” Tony smirked as he hid his laugh behind his hand.

                “Yea. Kicked me all night,” Steve shrugged.

                “Hey, it was darker at night then than it is now,” Bucky murmured, “And you stole all the blankets.”

                “Did you two share a bed?” Sharon pressed.

                “Yep. We could only afford a single. I was small enough that we both fit just fine,” Steve answered.

                “Still stole the blankets,” Bucky pouted and squeezed Steve’s thigh.

                “Na chto vy igrayete, nesite? ( _What are you playing at, bear_ )?” Natasha inquired.

                “Chto vy imeyete v vidu? ( _what do you mean_ )?” Bucky replied softly.

                “Vy vedete sebya stranno. Po krayney mere, dlya vas. ( _You are behaving strangely. At least for you_ ),” she continued.

                “Ya ishchu komforta, nemnogo krasnogo tsveta. ( _I am just seeking comfort, little red_ ),” he gave with dark eyes. She knew exactly what was happening and she had no intention of getting in the way of what was a long time coming. She was still trying to figure out what it was about him that felt out of place, not that she would get the answer to that question for many years.

                “Ya ozhidayu, chto vy budete dobry k sebe i yemu v etom. ( _I expect you to be kind to both yourself and him in this_ ),” she nodded. He just nodded back with a small smile and let his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder.

                “One day I’ll learn Russian so you can’t have these secret conversations anymore,” Steve interjected.

                “I’m sure you will,” Bucky sighed and enjoyed the body against his own. He began to yawn soon enough and the rest of the room fell into an equally relaxed state. He glanced over to see Rhodey passed out against Tony with Sam nodding off as well, until Natasha kicked him to the side as he had begun to slump over her. 

                “Sleepy there, Buck?” Steve laughed.

                “Mmm. Take me to bed, Stevie. No more scary movies,” Bucky managed and snaked his arm behind Steve’s back.

                “Sounds good,” he replied shakily as he helped them both up from the couch.

                “Not gonna stay for another?” Sharon asked.

                “Buck is on his last leg and probably needs to be eased into bed,” Steve offered as Bucky hovered behind him.

                “Well, if you’re still up later you can join me down here. I think Nat and I were going to get Maria to watch a few more movies. We don’t get a lot of nights like this,” she smiled, hoping Steve would make an appearance.

                “Maybe,” Steve gave and felt Bucky pulling at his shirt. Everyone else who was awake waved them off and settled back into their movie night. Steve watched as Bucky stood comfortably on their ride up, appearing to be more awake than he was earlier. His body was tingling with a feeling somewhat foreign to him and he felt great eagerness to get Bucky alone in their apartment.

                “Could we curl up in one bed like old times?” the brunette broke the silence.

                “If you’d like,” Steve blushed. The bed was drastically bigger now, but they hadn’t slept together since the war.

                “It might be nice. Watch something that doesn’t have psycho killers in it and have an equal amount of blankets between us,” he snickered.

                “You little shit,” Steve rolled his eyes as they stepped into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

2021

                “I am getting more and more annoyed by this huge thing having transpired without anyone telling me about it,” Steve grumbled a bit.

                “Because you do so well with change and anything dodgy having to do with your murder-husband,” Natasha swatted at him.

                “Hey,” Steve frowned.

                “Anyway,” Bucky sighed, “You remember the switch that happened last time?”

                “I do. I noticed the difference right away, but you told me to keep it a secret. I saw no need not to since Loki was the cause of it, after all,” Wanda answered.

                “Loki likes to create problems from time to time,” Natasha mumbled.

                “At least this one was a benefit,” the heard from the doorway as Loki strolled inside, “And I recall you enjoying my tricks.”

                “I enjoy some of them. Not the ones that create potential paradoxes in the lives of our loved ones,” Natasha shot back.

                “No paradoxes to be had. Obviously. Do I need Jane to explain the qualities of linear and circular time to you?” he cocked his head and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

                “Are you doubting my intelligence, Odinson?” the red head stepped closer into his space and fisted her hand into his shirt. He grinned and started backing her towards the door.

                “Perhaps your tongue could persuade me of its cleverness,” he intoned.

                “Out. Geez. No foreplay in my living room unless its between me and Buck,” Steve groaned and pushed both of them into the elevator.

                “Foreplay?” both of Bucky’s eyebrows shot up.

                “They turned out to be very good dancing partners,” Steve hummed with an eye roll and Wanda giggled.

                “I – alright,” Bucky threw his hands up in defeat.

                “How are you feeling?” Wanda asked as she slid up next to Bucky.

                “Incredibly displaced,” he drawled while watching Steve throw together some spaghetti and a salad. He wondered how often Steve had done that for them and when he managed to acquire all the cooking skills needed. Bucky knew how to cook and thought he might’ve taught Steve at some point.

                “That will fade, especially when you go back. It might be hard to adjust at first – knowing the future – and behaving as if there was no change. Steve never realized, obviously. Only myself and Loki knew what was going on,” she explained.

                “I won’t be able to watch Sharon flirt with you anymore,” Bucky glanced over to Steve.

                “If it makes you feel any better, she stops completely after Halloween,” Steve reveals.

                “Good,” Bucky states plainly and Steve smirks.

                “This is cute,” Wanda teased, “It’s almost like when you first started dating. He’s bashful.”

                “I am not bashful,” Bucky argued as he pouted his lip. Steve stared at him and licked his own lower lip at the expression, which resulted in Bucky flushing across his chest.

                “Wanna stay for dinner with us?” Steve asked.

                “No, thank you. I was going to work with Billy and Teddy tonight before joining Thor for some work with Darcy. We have been working on some new means of travelling between realms so we won’t need to rely on Thor or Loki for it,” she went on, “I think it will be quite successful. Especially when Strange returns from his recent mission.”

                “When is Strange due back?” Steve sought.

                “Thursday. Jane is with him and she said he’s being insufferable,” Wanda snorted.

                “He’s always insufferable,” Steve rolled his eyes.

                “Oh! But Peter and Wade will be here tomorrow!” Wanda exclaimed excitedly.

                “Peter…Parker?” Bucky confirmed.

                “Yep. He and Wade have been in Spain for the past 3 weeks. The twitter feed has been exploding with picture of them on their trip. Very sweet,” she pulled up her phone and showed Bucky a particularly cute one of Wade kissing Peter on the beach.

                “Huh. Good to know they had longevity. Saw Wade drag Peter into a supply closet a few weeks back – or, years, to you guys – and was not as surprised as I thought I’d be,” Bucky recalled.

                “They’re soulmates,” Wanda sighed happily, “Just like you two.”

                “Soulmates, huh?” Steve smiled soft and sweet.

                “I knew we were soulmates since we were 12, punk,” Bucky beamed up at the blonde. From across the counter Steve seemed to melt a little and he leaned forward to cup Bucky’s cheek.

                “Just remember that when you switch back and I’m too shy to do anything but just look at ya,” he breathed out.

                “I’ll do my best,” Bucky bit his lip. Steve kept staring at Bucky’s lips and Wanda seemed to slowly back out of the room, she knew the energy in the room was thick with something she really didn’t want to be present for. She exited to the elevator and left the men to themselves.

                “Kinda really wanna kiss you right now,” Steve whispered.

                “I wouldn’t stop you,” Bucky froze as he looked into the dark, blue eyes.

                “I don’t want to steal it…what if your first kiss is with a younger version of me?” Steve faltered.

                “Tell me when you first kissed me,” Bucky pleaded, “Please.”

                “It was – uh – technically the version of you from now. Didn’t know that at the time though,” he blushed, “It was on a mission. I got hurt. You were so…worried. Kissed me all of a sudden. You looked so beautiful.”

                “Beautiful?” Bucky smirked.

                “Yea. Always thought you were. I remember the first time I saw ya in your army uniform. Got me really hot under the collar,” he revealed.

                “I wanted to sweep you off your feet like all the other guys with their dames. Wanted to take you dancing and kiss you under the lights. Why were we born then? Why – if we never joined up we’d have gone through our lives never – “

                His emotional speech was cut short as Steve surged across the counter and kissed Bucky firmly on the mouth. Bucky’s gasp was stifled by Steve’s soft lips against his own. Despite the counter between them Bucky managed to get his hands behind Steve’s neck. Both were standing and a bit lost at the touch. Sooner than either would have liked they pulled back, foreheads pressing together. Bucky failed to fight his smile.

                “First kiss I’ve had since 1941. I think,” Bucky chuckled.

                “Oh yea?” Steve laughed, “You don’t get anymore from anyone but me for the rest of your life, jerk.”

                “Fine by me, Stevie,” Bucky swallowed before going in to kiss Steve again. It was softer this time, almost reverent.

                “Let’s eat, alright?” Steve broke the kiss, “Then maybe we can watch a movie in bed.”

                “Tryin’ to get me into bed, huh?” Bucky teased.

                “Never had to try. You’re kind of a slut Barnes,” Steve jibed.

                “That’s not remotely surprising,” Bucky just rolled his eyes and let Steve serve him some dinner. “How often has Loki cast spells that affect me and you?” He let the food settle in his mouth and held back a moan, it was better than he could have possibly anticipated.

                “Well, last year he turned me skinny again. Just a day. It was some sort of revenge attempt because I walked in on him and Nat. In my defense, they were in our apartment,” Steve shook his head.

                “What did I do about that exactly?” Bucky chuckled.

                “You – uh – took advantage. Said that since you never took your chance in the 30s you were just gonna keep me in bed all day. Which you did. You were very thorough,” he bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the look bloom on Bucky’s face.

                “Are you tryin’ to kill me, Stevie?” Bucky choked.

                “Not yet,” Steve snickered.

                “God damn, punk,” Bucky mumbled and ate his food. They had an easy conversation over dinner. They talked about books Bucky had read and reminisced about when they were kids. Bucky tried to pry out some recent information but Steve just wouldn’t budge, much to Bucky’s annoyance. After they cleaned up, Steve suggests going to bed, not that either of them are particularly tired. Of course, it is then that he remembers Bucky doesn’t have his own room or own bed anymore.

                “Not like we hadn’t shared a bed before,” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest.

                “Fine. But no funny business,” Steve laughed.

                “I’d never,” Bucky pretended to be offended but just followed Steve to _their_ bedroom. He, unashamedly, watched Steve strip out of his clothes. The years had been good to him, a little more hair and looking slightly more rough arounds the edges. All Bucky could think while watching him was how he wanted to feel those lips and hands on him again. It hadn’t even been a full day and he was already addicted to whatever Steve would give him. Bucky took off his shirt too and got down to his briefs. Steve looked poised to take off his briefs before climbing into bed, but stopped and gave Bucky a tense look.

                “What?” Bucky stared.

                “I – uh – normally sleep naked,” he paused, “But it seems a little weird doing that now. Considering.”

                “Please, don’t stop on my account,” Bucky chuckled and eyed Steve up and down. Steve just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. Bucky followed suit and climbed in on the other side. Steve seemed to be at war with himself as he watched Bucky settle in where his version of Bucky usually slept. The differences were minimal but enough for him to remember how absurd the current situation was. Bucky was settled on the pillow, his hair fanning across it beautifully.

                “I love you,” Steve stated, catching Bucky off-guard.

                “I – I love you too. Always have,” Bucky choked out.

                “I haven’t gone this long without saying it since we finally got together,” Steve smiled.

                “You can say it as much as you want,” Bucky rolled on his side to face him, arm stretched out to rest his hand on Steve’s arm. Steve seemed to falter and grabbed Bucky’s arm, tugging him right to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the man and held him close.

                “I hate not being able to touch you like I wanna. I’m both mad and not mad at Loki right now,” he laughed.

                “I got nothing to complain about right now,” he nuzzled into Steve’s chest and let himself be lulled to sleep by Steve’s steady heartbeat.

 

 

                When the morning came, Bucky found himself being spooned by Steve, his large arms protectively caging him in, the blankets pulled up to their shoulders. He felt Steve’s lips gently grazing along the back of his neck. One of Steve’s hands was resting on Bucky’s hip, thumb making small circles. He pressed back into Steve and felt the blonde shift, hand sliding right down to cup Bucky’s soft cock, which quickly started to fill. Steve’s hips began to minutely thrust against him. He moaned and rolled his hips back as Steve’s grip tightened on his erection.

                “Steve,” Bucky gasped and reached back to palm at Steve’s behind. Then, however, Steve seemed to come back to himself and stopped.

                “I – oh, Buck,” Steve pulled his hands back, but Bucky turned around quickly and kissed him hard on the lips. Steve melted into it and kissed him back with vigor. Hands grabbed at every exposed inch of flesh and Bucky bit at Steve’s lower lip.

                “Come on, Stevie,” Bucky moaned as he pressed their hips together.

                “You have no idea how much I want to Buck,” Steve pressed, pulling gently on Bucky’s hair and licking along his neck before pulling away again.

                “Then do it,” Bucky nearly begged.

                “I can’t. We can’t,” Steve put his hands on Bucky’s chest, “We need to – it has to be us. Together. Then. Not now. We have a first time together and I can’t take that. We need to figure out it out when it’s all brand new. Please.” Bucky crumbled when he looked into those blue eyes. He took a deep breath and shuffled back on the bed.

                “Ok, Stevie. I get it. I do. It’s just…I’ve waited so long. I can’t stand not touchin’ you now that we have,” he revealed. Steve gave a sad smile and cupped his cheek.

                “But we end up together in the end. We get married. We have – we – I can’t tell you but everything turns out perfect with me and you. Just trust me, sweetheart,” he closes his eyes.

                “Only if you keep calling me ‘sweetheart’,” he smirked.

                “Anything,” Steve grinned back and kissed him gently one more.

 

2015

                Bucky had an enormous amount of trouble falling asleep next to Steve without being able to touch him. The amount of restraint he had practiced was so impressive he felt he deserved a reward. Watching Steve sleep, his brows relaxed and lips slightly parted, was close to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, only coming in second to watching Steve cum. The first time he saw that he wanted to praise the god he stopped believing in. That face was etched into his memory forever.

                Now he was slowly eating breakfast while Steve sleepily puttered around the living room in his sleeping pants and a t-shirt. He smiled into his coffee as Steve stretched his body and opened the blinds to let in the sun. He was about to say something when the alarm started blaring over the speakers; there was an emergency downtown and the Avengers needed to get straight there. Bucky deposited his cup in the sink and followed Steve to the elevator where they made it to the team locker rooms. Each man pulled on their uniform, Natasha, Loki, and Tony already waiting while Clint and Sam finished getting ready. Thor was already there with Wanda and Peter had been called, even though Wade intercepted. Steve’s uniform was just as he remembered, a little brighter than it was in his time. He followed Steve without a second guess and everyone took off in the quinjet.

                From a distance, they could see the damage and chaos. There was fire and smoke obscuring the streets below. He had no idea who was the cause of the destruction now, but it needed to come to a stop. When everyone was lowered down he found men with guns crowding people in the streets. Steve and Natasha were already taking people down while Thor had been carrying people away from the mayhem. Loki immediately sprung unto action by helping his brother and creating barriers to protect all the civilians trapped in the fight breaking out. There was no safe place to run. Bucky, knowing here he would be most needed, sought out an outcropping near one of the taller buildings and set up camp. He got his sniper ready and started taking down their enemies one by one. If one got so much as within 3 feet of Steve they got a bullet through their head or shoulder.

                Several things happened in the next second that turned the entire event on it’s head. Wade and Peter had swung in and ushered more people out. Wade managed to take down several men at once and Steve gave him an approving salute. Sam swooped down and joined him. But then Tony made a miscalculation. He had said over the coms that he was going level a smaller building where the baddies had set up a base. They had already cleared out all civilians. Tony did the countdown and everyone gave the building a little more space. But something happened, maybe there were explosives already in the building he didn’t account for, maybe it was a trick of physics, either way – the building went up in fire and smoke quicker and bigger than Tony had planned for. Steve and Wade were right in the trajectory of some pieces of the building and neither got out of the way in time.

                It was almost like time slowed down. Peter screamed out Wade’s name and raced to the scene. Bucky dropped down from the building, not caring that he basically broke his leg in the process, and ran to where Steve was pinned. Wade – he would live. He would always live. Peter knew this but would still be distraught each time the man died. Steve, though, he wasn’t invincible. A well-placed bullet or strike to the head could still kill him. Bucky was frantically pulling up rubble and calling out for Steve without hearing anything in return. As soon as a patch of red, white, and blue became visible Bucky re-doubled his efforts and cleared everything away from his body. Steve wasn’t breathing.

                “Steve,” he cried out and pulled him upright before tugging off his helmet and cowl, “Come on, Stevie. Don’t die on me.”

                When he heard nothing in reply aside form a shallow breath and cough he was able to minutely relax. Steve was fine. He was going to be fine. But this scare was enough to set him completely on edge.

                “Talk to me, Steve,” he whispered and angled his face forward. He cupped the blonde’s cheek and brushed his thumbs over the delicate cheekbones. Soon, blue eyes fluttered open and Bucky took a deep breath, “There you are.”

                “’m ok, Buck,” Steve coughed.

                “I disagree, but we can argue about that later,” Bucky managed. His hands never left Steve, his eyes darting everywhere over Steve’s perfect face and trying to assess every inch of damage, “Was so scared.”

                “I’d be real embarrassed if a building is what did me in,” he snorted and let his body fall deeper into Bucky’s arms.

                “When I get ya home, you ain’t leaving your bed until I say so,” Bucky ordered.

                “Really, now?” Steve smiled.

                “Yea. Really,” Bucky swallowed and moved closer. Their faces were barely an inch apart and Bucky was desperate for more contact. He didn’t have to wait long, however, because Steve closed that space and pressed their lips together. Bucky melted into the touch and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. The kiss was quick, quicker than either would have liked, but there were still in the middle of a battleground.

                “Let’s revisit that when we don’t have bad guys surrounding us,” Bucky winked and tentatively walked backwards, his leg still aching from the earlier break. Steve took a shaky breath and repositioned his helmet before taking off into the fray. Wade was being carried off by Peter while the rest of the team seemed to be dispatching the rest. Bucky felt…dizzy. It seemed like his field of vision was narrowing. He took a step and faltered, he had to brace himself on a damaged car.

                “Bucky?” Natasha called out. He tried to reply but felt like all his breath was leaving his lungs.

                “Shit,” Loki called out and race over. His eyes went wide and it seemed as though there was light everywhere, “What spectacularly bad timing.”

                “What the fuck?” Natasha growled.

                “Long story…” he trailed off and hoisted Bucky into his arms. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

2021

                Bucky had been watching Steve drawing in the living room all morning when JARVIS interrupted the calm silence.

                “Sirs, Wanda has asked me to inform you that the baby is kicking,” the AI announced. Steve was up like a flash.

                “Really?!” he beamed.

                “Yes. She is on her way up to your quarters,” he finished. Steve was a ball of energy buzzing around the room.

                “I get that you’re excited about babies, pal, but this is a bit much,” he laughed.

                “It’s just – I – I don’t know how to explain why I’m so excited,” Steve stumbled. Wanda came through the door a minute later and Steve was on her instantly. He gently cupped her stomach and he was practically glowing. Wanda just giggled and let herself be guided to the couch. She sat back and got comfortable while, knowing Steve was going to devote a lot of time to the stirrings of the baby in her abdomen.

                “Oh my god,” he whispered, “She’s moving so much.”

                “She?” Bucky asked.

                “Yea. We found out it was a girl a few weeks ago. Little thing just started moving this morning and won’t stop,” Wanda sighed happily.

                “She’s gonna be strong,” Steve stated, his hands still on Wanda’s stomach.

                “Do you want to feel?” Wanda looked to Bucky.

                “I – sure,” he sighed and put his hands next to Steve’s. He felt the small movements and warmth bloomed in his chest and he wasn’t sure why. Steve’s hand was warm next to his and they linked fingers, briefly, over the baby’s quick motions.

                “So, who is the dad in this?” Bucky cocked his head. Steve blushed a bit and Wanda just rolled her eyes.

                “Not 100% sure on that. I suppose we’ll find out when she comes out. The eyes and hair will probably be a dead give away,” she answered honestly.

                “Not sure?” Bucky grinned, “Sounds like you have some fun.”

                “Couldn’t say it was all that fun. A bit too clinical for my tastes,” she snorted. Bucky just looked up in confusion as Steve laughed between them. Bucky didn’t know -couldn’t know – yet. Wanda was serving as a surrogate. She practically volunteered when Steve mentioned he wanted to have a kid with Bucky. One day, after a long talk and quite a bit of mead, Steve and Bucky made a semen sample for Wanda, which she took into the lab and Jane preformed the insemination. It took right away, not that either man was surprised about that. If the serum did anything it made everything about them more potent. Frankly, Bucky was surprised she didn’t end up pregnant with triplets.

                Steve was itching to tell Bucky that it was their daughter, Sarah, who was moving around so much in Wanda. He wanted Bucky to know this was in their future and that they would have this. His eyes began to water and both look over to Steve.

                “Sorry. Just – you know,” he wiped at his eyes and Wanda started crying too.

                “Well, isn’t this just a feels-fest,” Bucky mumbled and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

                “I heard she was kicking!” the trip heard from the door as they saw Darcy running into the apartment.

                “How did you even get in here?” Steve chuckled.

                “Me and JARV have an understanding and I have clearance for all the apartments,” she replied happily and sat next to Wanda on the couch.

                “She overrides everything, sir,” the AI added.

                “It doesn’t matter,” Steve sighed, “She’s kicking so much, Darc.”

                “Can I?” she looked up to Wanda.

                “Of course,” the witch smirked and Darcy’s hand joined the soldiers’. Sarah was moving around so quickly that Darcy had to wonder if the serum made her super-powered too. Wouldn’t that be something? Of course, there might be other implications if the serum had effected their DNA that drastically. They could never let anyone know. Especially HYDRA. Eugenics was bad enough, they didn’t need this on top of everything else. But those bad thoughts were quickly drowned out by this moment with Steve and Bucky. When she looked up at the brunette she saw a faraway look in his eye. Then his vision seemed to glaze over as his hand fell from Wanda.

                “Bucky?” Darcy tilted her head. He fell backwards onto the floor.

                “Fuck,” Steve hissed.

                “Loki!” Darcy called out and he was there almost instantly.

                “Seems the spell is wearing off. You might want to move him to a bed. He wasn’t so lucky with his switch back in 2015. Very bad timing,” the god murmured as Steve lifted Bucky into his arms.

                “He looks like he’s glowing,” Steve observed as he tucked hair behind Bucky’s ear.

                “Magic,” was all Loki replied. Steve laid Bucky out on the couch, “He will wake up, fully himself from this period, in about half an hour or so. We should probably all leave so he is not overwhelmed upon waking. Too much stimulation might be taxing. I suggest bringing him plenty of water.” Steve just nodded and Darcy led Wanda from the room. She blew a kiss to both of them and took Wanda down to the common area.

                “Have I mentioned yet how mad I am about this?” Steve breathed out.

                “Really? I recall Bucky being very grateful,” Loki snickered.

                “Whatever,” Steve smiled, “You might want to head back to bed. Natasha doesn’t like to be left in the lurch.”

                “How did you – “ Loki puzzled before glancing down his body and realized his pants were still open and there was a prominent bite mark on his collar bone. He had been working his assassin over in bed when he got the alert from Darcy. He mumbled a quick apology into Natasha’s stomach before blinking out of the room. When he did return, he was happy to find Natasha completely nude and running a vibrator up and down her folds as Loki crawled up the bed. Without even giving her warning he took the vibrator and took over with it. She arched her back up and Loki made sure to make up for his quick departure.

 

2015

                Bucky woke up slowly to find himself staring at the ceilings in the med bay. It took him a minute to remember the events just leading up to this. He had been sitting in the living room with Steve, Natasha, and Darcy. But then he remembered getting dizzy and Loki suddenly appearing. He…why would he be in the med bay. He sat up to find Steve, in his captain uniform and covered in dirt, sitting in the nearby chair. Things made a lot less sense after seeing that.

                “Oh, thank god,” Steve pushed out and reached for Bucky’s hand.

                “I need you to not ask why I’m asking this, but just tell me what year it is,” Bucky grumbled, his head aching.

                “2015...,” Steve cocked a brow, “I didn’t think you hit your head but you must’ve.”

                “Thank fuck,” Bucky fell back onto the pillow. He was firmly back in his own time. Which meant he and Steve weren’t a thing. _Yet_.

                “You scared me,” Steve whispered, his hand taking Bucky’s.

                “Consider it revenge for all those times you scared me,” he teased in return.

                “Whatever you say,” Steve rolled his eyes with a laugh.

                “So, tell me. What happened before I seemed to lose consciousness. And I mean, tell me everything,” Bucky stared into his eyes.

                “Well, a building exploded. I got trapped by some rubble and you didn’t even wait for the scene to clear before trying to dig me out,” Steve began, “Peter was there because Wade was trapped with me. You guys got us both out. You looked so…worried. You pulled off my helmet and everything to look at my face. You were weirdly gentle. More than I had seen you be in a while. You – you kept holding my face. I…you looked so beautiful, Buck.”

                “Beautiful?” Bucky blushed.

                “Yea. You did. Do. I kissed you. But then you passed out. Might give a guy a complex,” Steve tensed. Bucky sat straight up at that. Their first kiss. The real one. It happened. The future version of himself managed to get Steve to break. Bucky wasted exactly zero seconds before climbing out of the bed and placing himself in Steve’s lap. His legs bracketed Steve’s and he laced his fingers behind Steve’s neck.

                “Stevie. Steve,” Bucky chanted before kissing Steve passionately and without any sort of warning. They melted into each other, not caring that the monitor was going off before Bucky was no longer hooked up to anything. Steve’s hands were on his hips and everything was perfect.

                “Wow,” Steve said, a bit breathless.

                “Tonight, or tomorrow, whenever. You’re taking me out. Dinner. Maybe a movie. Then more of this,” he kissed him again and ran his fingers through Steve’s short hair.

                “I think I can be amenable to that,” Steve beamed and kissed Bucky right back.

                “Fucking finally,” they heard from behind them. Both men turned their heads to find Tony leaning against the door with a clipboard in his hands and Loki to his side, “I was wondering when you two would finally make a move. I was getting blue balls just watching you.”

                “Shut up, Stark,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

                “Glad to see you’re all healed up, though. Now, out of my med bay if you’re going to make out,” he prattled and tried to usher the soldiers out of the room. Loki winked at them and disappeared. Bucky couldn’t even find it in him to be mad. Well, not right now. He might hit him later. Right in the throat.

                “I meant it, Stevie. A date. Me and you. Can’t wait another 70 years,” Bucky put forward.

                “I’d rather not wait anymore either,” Steve added and pulled him into a hug. There was still dust and blood caked all over both of the men and Bucky winced when he realized.

                “Ya know what? I need a shower. We both do, in fact,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s jaw.

                “Yea?” Steve swallowed.

                “Yep. Still feelin’ a little weak too. Might need some help in there,” he bit against Steve’s ear lobe and quickly found himself being carried to the elevator.

 

2021

                Bucky opened his eyes and found himself swaddled up neatly on the couch, there were two blankets and a pillow, with Steve’s hand wrapped around his exposed ankle at the other end of the couch. Steve was reading through the newspaper on a StarkPad and had a tense expression on his face. He smiled as he considered how Steve was feeling right now, how he just had to put up with not being able to touch his husband.

                “Morning, sunshine,” Bucky yawned. Steve’s eyes shot up and softened at Bucky’s smile.

                “Morning, yourself. Have a nice trip back in time that you never bothered to mention to me?” Steve folded his arms over his chest after he set down the pad.

                “I was told, explicitly, not to tell you. Couldn’t go messing up our timeline and what not,” he shrugged.

                “Oh, really? Even after we got married you couldn’t tell me that Loki took you on a time adventure? By that point it would’ve been fine. I mean, I could’ve been prepared,” Steve pursed his lips.

                “I – maybe,” Bucky bit his lip.

                “Maybe,” Steve hummed, “Wanda was here. Sarah was kicking. But, I guess you remember that.”

                “I didn’t know she was mine then,” Bucky tensed. Steve was upset, but seemed to be torn between being cross and showering Bucky with affection, “Please stop being mad, Stevie. I can’t take it. I just had to relive you getting flirted with by Sharon and not get to sleep with you. It was torture.”

                “I think you’re setting the bar for ‘torture’ a bit low. Considering,” Steve rolled his eyes.

                “Baby…please,” Bucky pouted and crawled over to between Steve’s legs. He knew how to tug at Steve’s weak spots, and this was definitely one of them.

                “I just – its such a big thing. You knew about us. You learned so much and never shared. We share everything,” he frowned.

                “Stevie, please don’t be mad. I really couldn’t say anything. And believe me, I wanted to. So bad. I wanted to marry you the day I woke back up in the med bay. Why do you think I just kissed you without a second thought?” he pleaded.

                “I know. I just don’t like thinking about you hidin’ anything,” he deflated.

                “Maybe you could teach me a lesson, huh? Remind why I shouldn’t keep stuff from you. Been awhile since you roughed me up like you like,” he preened and began to kiss Steve softly along the jaw. Steve relaxed into the touch and let Bucky pepper kisses all along his jaw and neck. His hands trailed gently up Bucky’s back and rested at the base of his neck. Bucky leaned forward and then nipped roughly at Steve’s lower lip. That crumbled all of Steve’s resolve as he suddenly found himself throwing Bucky backwards on the couch and pining his wrists above his head and pressing their hips together.

                “You’re right. Maybe I should teach you a lesson,” Steve nearly growled as he used his other hand to rip Bucky’s shirt clear open. Bucky gasped as his eyes darkened. Steve pushed all the fabric back and started his brutal assault on Bucky’s hard chest.

                “Oh, fuck, Stevie,” the brunette moaned and arched his back up.

                “Don’t ‘Stevie’ me,” he warned, “You’ve been bad. I have half a mind to bend you over my knee.”

                “Do it,” Bucky whined, “Mark me up.”

                “I’m gonna,” Steve promised and made quick work of Bucky’s pants. Soon, Bucky was stark naked on the couch with a fully clothed Steve hovering over him. Bucky spread his legs without preamble and Steve slotted between them, grinding them together. The rough fabric of Steve’s pants against Bucky’s hard and sensitive cock was almost too much.

                “Please,” Bucky begged.

                “Oh, sweetheart,” Steve whispered, “I’ll give you everything you need.” Steve wretched Bucky off the couch and threw him over his shoulder. He marched to their bedroom and tossed Bucky onto the bed. Bucky just laid back and watched Steve prowl towards him as he stripped off his t-shirt and let his pants fall open. “You’re gonna let me open you up nice and deep, just how I like. Then you are going to take whatever I give you. You’re gonna do exactly what I want after this rollercoaster you put me through. I want you to ride my cock until you’ve cum so much you can’t cum anymore. I want to ring you dry.”

                “God, I missed this,” Bucky grabbed for the lube under one of their pillows. Steve, this Steve, this dominate and sexy man developed carefully as their romantic relationship did. The first time they had sex was sweet and soft with longing and lingering touches. They poured ever once of love into their movements. The Steve who liked to hold him down and fuck him hard didn’t begin to make an appearance until one of their first fights. Bucky went off book and Steve spent most of the mission worried about him when he was ghosting through the mission. As soon as they got back Steve ended up pushing Bucky against the wall and kissing him like he’d die if he didn’t. They made love so roughly afterwards it was almost life- affirming. Bucky begged Steve to fuck him harder and their sexual preferences began to evolve. That piss-and-vinegar picking fights in an alley, boy from Brooklyn was still bubbling under Steve’s skin at all times, and Bucky was there to make sure he didn’t pull his punches.

                “Baby, always so pretty when you’re eager,” Steve hummed as he slicked up his fingers and made his way back between Bucky’s legs. He ran a finger up and down his husband’s perineum and pressed against that tight opening. Steve pushed a finger in and reveled in the tight heat wrapped around his knuckles. The past two days of having Bucky in his bed and not being able to have him had been awful. So, he was making up for more lost time. Steve began to kiss and lick the inside of Bucky’s thighs and made his way to those sharp hipbones. By the time he had 3 fingers thrusting in and out of Bucky’s hole the brunette was a writhing mess on their bed, scrambling to fist the blankets in his hands.

                “Stevie – oh, Stevie. Please,” he begged.

                “Ok, baby. You’re definitely ready for me,” Steve grinned as he withdrew his fingers and moved to sit against the headboard. He patted his lap and stroked himself off as Bucky moved to straddle him. Bucky sat down and let his husband’s cock drag against his ass while he kissed the man firmly on the lips.

                “Baby,” Bucky breathed out, “Need you.” He grabbed Steve and sank down right away, loving every hint of the stretch and burn. Steve groaned and held onto Bucky’s hips with a near iron grip. Bucky wasted no time before rolling against Steve and taking him even deeper. He began to ride Steve slowly, relished every drag and the hard inches inside him. Steve began to move Bucky for him, guiding quicker and harder. Bucky added a bounce and let Steve use his body as he pleased. Steve was all wound up and Bucky was more than happy to let him work himself out. It always yielded good results for Bucky. Steve started thrusting up faster and felt a glorious pressure against his prostate. Bucky felt heat coil quickly in his stomach and knew he was going to cum fast. And that Steve would just push another out of him.

                “Oh yea, Buck. I feel you tightening up. Come on, cum for me. Wanna see you make a mess of yourself,” Steve hissed and began to fist Bucky’s cock that had gone untouched between them.

                “Fuck,” Bucky breathed out and couldn’t even begin to stop what was happening. He spilled between them, shooting off so abruptly that it splashed across Steve’s chest.

                “So, beautiful. Every time,” Steve managed, some softness slipping back into his voice.

                “Love you so much, Stevie,” Bucky whimpered as his oversensitive prostate continued to get hammered into.

                “Aw, Buck. Love you too, baby. Even when you make me mad,” Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s middle and kissed him on the shoulder. He slowed Bucky’s movement and rotated his hips smoothly.

                “Didn’t wanna make you mad,” Bucky huffed and folded over Steve, burying his face into Steve’s hair and touching every inch of that strong back.

                “I know, sweetheart,” Steve thrust up again and Bucky shouted, “Gonna get you to cum one more time before I do. Then we’re hittin the showers. I got more plans for your ass.”

                “Uhn,” Bucky mumbled and felt quicker and sharper thrusts. He was going to cum hard and fast again. Steve liked it when Bucky made a mess of them both, cum coating their skin and easing the way for more penetration. More than once did Steve use their cum as lube to take his husband again and again when they were too lazy to seek out another bottle of slick.  

                “Don’t make me turn you over and fuck another out of you,” Steve half-warned, as if Bucky would be displeased with that scenario.

                “Ah! Steve!” Bucky shouted as he came once more and Steve followed right after, completely emptying himself. Bucky shivered when he felt the cum coating his insides and slowed to a stop in Steve’s lap.

                “That’s right, doll. Came so pretty for me,” Steve cooed, “Now, I’m gonna carry you to the shower and get you all nice and clean again for me. Maybe I can bend you over and eat you ok. Would you like that, baby? Wanna wreck you.”

                “Yes,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s neck as he was manhandled into Steve’s arms. Steve just brushed back Bucky’s hair and happily carried him into their master bath. The touches were gentle under the warm water. Steve mapping out every inch of that familiar body. He took Bucky apart 3 more times before returning them to bed.

 

                Hours later, Bucky awoke to find Wanda baking a pie in their kitchen as Steve sketched her from the table. Bucky beamed as he felt warmth and love and home fill his chest. He approached the woman by their stove and knelt to press his face to her stomach.

                “Hiya, doll. Can’t wait until you get out here to meet me and your pop. And Wanda. She kinda plays an important role. Sorry I missed your first kick too. Technically. I mean, I was there. Just didn’t know you were mine,” he crooned and hovered.

                “You’re ridiculous,” Wanda giggled.

                “Adorable,” Steve beamed and rounded into the kitchen.

                “Like you’re not worse,” Bucky snorted.

                “You’re all nauseatingly precious,” Loki droned as he entered the common space. Bucky just threw an apple at him, “Happy to have you back.”

                “Yea, well,” Bucky shrugged, “I didn’t happen to miss much. But, do anything like that again and I’m telling Natasha about that thing you’re hiding in Steve’s studio. And you know she’ll snoop.” Loki narrowed his eyes before rolling them and finding a spot at the table. Steve backed up behind Bucky and kissed him all over the back of the neck and made a tiny voice at Wanda’s stomach as well.

                “This is almost as bad as your whining,” Loki lamented before smirking to himself and giving himself an internal congratulation on a trick well played.


End file.
